The Shadow Queen
by 10868letsgo
Summary: In 1464, the War of the Roses have ravaged England for 9 years. Iseult Woodville, a Lancastrian noblewoman, can hear the magic of her ancestors' whisper of an upcoming storm between the royal Houses of Lancaster and York. Elizabeth Woodville may be the Queen of England, but she is the Shadow Queen that turn the hearts of men.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own White Queen.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**March-April 1464**

Iseult closed her eyes and sees a great battle.

Nation verses nation. Blood spilled upon white rose and red. However, she saw both one Red and one White roses uniting intertwine their roots together.

Startled was she that has woken up from her dream.

Iseult knew that she can't sleep now. She quickly got up and taken her shawl with a basket in her hand. She must quickly get the ingredients and prepare for something. Iseult kneeled by the river and she listen to the songs. They sound like glass dances in glittering mosaic.

"They're coming…" Iseult had quickly paced herself back to her home. She saw Elizabeth her sister heading out with two nephews of hers.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth heard her sister. "Iseult, what are doing here?!" She hissed in worried and upset.

"I had to do something before you go." Iseult hugged her nephews then to her older sister Elizabeth. She looked at her sister, "Are you sure?"

"I must do this." Elizabeth is determined to have her husband's lands for her sons.

Whatever it takes.

"Here it is for your protection and…" Iseult paused as she looked at Elizabeth. "For luck." She gave her a potion and prays to both God and angels to protect Elizabeth and her boys.

"Thank you." Elizabeth gave her last hug.

"Be careful, Yorkist is not forgiving creatures." She gave her warning to her older sister. Elizabeth nodded and walked ahead with her sons to meet the King on the road and begged to give back her husband's land.

Iseult must hurry home and prepared since she knew that Elizabeth's plan will work.

"Mother! Mother…" She called to their mother lady Jacquetta. She quickly placed her basket on the table as she heard her mother coming in.

"Child, what is it?" Lady Jacqeutta enters the room in her nightgown. Iseult quickly told her mother, "We must prepare ourselves."

Her lady mother is confused yet she noticed that she left early by herself.

"Iseult, have you heard the songs too." Iseult nodded grimly. "That is why; we must prepare for the King's visit. For what will happen, I don't know."

Jacquetta Woodville moved towards her child. Her lady mother smiled gently at her little girl's face. Her daughter inherited her husband's mother feature colors. All black of hair and green eyes on the fresh grass mixed blue in them. Her porcelain skin is quite a catch, but her husband can be very picky when it comes to finding a husband for his favorite daughter.

It pains her knowing that chance of finding a good husband for Iseult isn't very well. Many of them were old men and some wanted her as a mistress.

Her daughters are not harlots, she made sure of that. However, luck was one her side that she inherited the strong blood of River goddess, Melusuina. "Mother, what will happen to us if Lizzie fails?"

"We will think of something." Jacquetta gently hold onto her arms.

Both Jacquetta and Iseult stood dressed in formal gowns and ready to receive, her mother wore a dark blue dress while she wore her light blue dress with white sleeves. Iseult had let out her breath in relief that her sister Elizabeth is safe and her boys happily ran to them.

"Auntie, grandmother, we met the king!" One of the boys shouted happily. She gave both her nephews hugs as her mother did the same.

'_So, this is King Edward,_' Iseult looked at the young king. She knew that first impressions must come in order to help her nephews get their rights back.

"King Edward," Iseult curtsy and lowered her head. Jacquetta did the same. Lady Jacquetta is proud that her young daughter knew how to play politics. A few years ago, she sent Iseult to be a cupbearer to King Henry's court. Iseult was a wild child and Jacquetta decided that she needed to calm down by sending her to court.

Iseult had made quite the impression of the She-wolf Queen, Margaret of Anjou and taken her under her wings.

Lady Jacquetta had hope that she would marry into a higher Lord in the courts. She heard that the She-wolf pup wanted her daughter, but Iseult told her in her letters that she is worried about her virtues around the cruel prince. Luckily, Iseult is saved when her husband demanded that she is to come home.

"Ah, Ladies of Woodville." That mockery is from the king's cousin, Lord Richard Warwick.

Iseult had to push down her fury.

"Your, grace." She mumbled keeping her head down.

The king entered their home and Iseult is keeping her siblings away from the main room. She saw the King and the Kingmaker leaving their home.

Iseult went to her mother and Elizabeth.

"I take it the impressions are good?" She questioned them.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered.

* * *

Dusk came for the girls. Jacquetta decided to take her daughters to help them.

Elizabeth looked around, "Mother, where are you taking us?"

"You'll see." Their mother pulled threads, "Both of you, choose your threads."

Iseult is always the brave, so, she chooses hers first. Iseult waited for Lizzie to take hers as well. "Magic? Do you want to be drowned for ducking stool? It's forbidden and you promised." Elizabeth argued against this.

"No-one knows, but you, Iseult and me. We are descended from the river Goddess, Melusina. Magic is in our blood. Now choose your thread."

Elizabeth hesitant to grab it, but did it anyway. Jacquetta cut the threads and Iseult rolled hers. "Mother, where the rest will go?" Iseult questioned her.

"Things that you will never know. Children who will not be born, chances you will not take. They are lost to you." Jacquetta told her daughters.

"And what I will catch at the end of this fishing line of yours, mother?" Elizabeth rolled her thread.

"The future. Reel it in. A foot every day."

Their mother left them alone.

"Lizzie," Iseult called her sister.

"Yes?" Elizabeth turned her head to her baby sister.

"No matter what, we must do what we can to survive. We are family, yes, but will that be enough in court?" Iseult knew that there will be a time when they will be married and forced to go against each other because of their spouse.

"Issy," Elizabeth walked to her afraid.

"That will not come to that." She hugged Iseult as glad that it has been returned.

* * *

Iseult had steered clear of King Edward and told her siblings to do the same.

Yet she became aware that Lord Warrick, the Kingmaker is visiting with the King. She ignored him and made herself busy by cleaning, laundry or any chores. Iseult can't help, but felt hot in her body. She knew that he is married and this is wrong.

Lord Warwick convinced himself that he is here to protect the king, but saw the other Woodville girl. He can't deny that when he saw her at court as the cupbearer to the King then taken under that Lancastrian Queen.

He is besotted with the young girl, yet he is married and has daughters. Plus, this girl is young enough to be his daughter as well! He knew that this might be witchcraft, yet he desired her.

At night, he can't sleep and would make love to his wife, whom he pretended that she is this Woodville girl.

* * *

No matter what, he will have her! Iseult wonder herself in the mirror. Her black hair and eyes that only inherited from her grandmother from her father's side.

Iseult walked to the table to have a meal with her family. She kissed her father on the cheek and he smiled at her. Everyone knows that he favors his second daughter because she looked like his mother. She talked to her little siblings as their parents had conversations.

"Perhaps we should go and waved them off, I am sure the girls would love to see the army."

Her father refused that notion.

"Are we Yorkist now?" His booming voiced is loud enough for all to hear. Iseult knew that they mean business.

"Yes, if he wins and he is likely to, then he will control all our fortunes, and all marriages, and there are many girls in this family Richard." She gently pointed out and Iseult no doubt that her father do want his children to marry and settled for comfort.

Her father, puzzled and surprise at his wife cunnings. "Sometimes, women, you can even scare me. Very well. We'll do it your way. And we'll wear white roses too, if you wish, if you can find some this early." Her announced it has all the children's giggles and ran to find some.

Iseult stayed behind as she looked to her father, "Father?"

Her father looked strangely tired. "It's nothing, I wonder…" She knew that he doubts himself about joining the York.

Iseult placed her hand on his, "Have faith father. Surely, this is the will of God who commands it to happen."

Her Lord father briefly smiled, "What did I deserve such strong and beautiful women such as your mother and my two eldest daughters?"

Iseult smiled and laughs, "Because you were blessed enough to have us." She wore her Brown-Brick Red dress and tied with a brown ribbon with her white rose attached on her front side. Here comes Lord Warwick on his horse.

Lord Warwick kept looking at her who goes unnoticed of her father, but he will not say it. Her father and Lord Warwick kept arguing with each other.

Iseult saw the army leave and Elizabeth stood there. She saw that look Edward gives Elizabeth. She knew that King Edward laid any wives and daughters half of England.

Later at night, Iseult looked bring the thread of her line. It's a golden baby spoon. _'Odd, why a baby spoon?'_

The name had written in cursive, James.

"James," She whispers and looked at it in confusions. Why would they tell her a baby name James?

* * *

She is worried. Not about this war, but Elizabeth. She married to him in secret, but Anthony said that their beloved sister has been tricked.

Elizabeth came in a rush with a letter in her hand. Iseult walked to her and hears her sister to read. "My love… not a wife."

Elizabeth is discouraged by this. Iseult looked down her hand nervously. Iseult is shocked that Elizabeth had married Edward in secret. "Why does he not write about our marriage?" Elizabeth is near tears about it.

Iseult walked to her, "Be strong and remind him that you and he made an oath before God that you are married under his house."

Elizabeth feels courage in her words, but doubt still clouds her mind. Finally, the war is over! York won the throne and now Elizabeth will be welcome as Queen. Iseult is Chief-lady-in-waiting since she knew her way around the court life.

Iseult looked around the castle and saw the courtiers. She secretly held the golden baby spoon in her pouch hidden. She wonders why will they tell her about her baby boy in the future?

* * *

**Iseult Woodville looks like 0b509b12a686042233d1ad1a0fa606b2-portrait-ideas-portraits**

**Note: Iseult is around 18 when this happened.**

**Imagine Iseult dress is from Red Riding Hood movie character name Valerie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own White Queen.**

* * *

Chapter 2

She looked around the castle. She remembers as a little girl when she came here. She tried to recall any familiar faces but knowing that there is little notice that everything is York now.

How nervous she was leaving home and staying here to learn what is the court life is all about.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_The castle was big, and the flags held their Lancaster red Rose with mighty grace among them._

_Lady Jacquetta Rivers kneeled to look at her daughter._

"_Remember to be courteous and virtual. Also, curve your words and observe the ladies in court."_

"_Yes, mama."_

_The wolf-queen came and greet them._

"_Lady Rivers, I trust this child is well received for her journey." Iseult is scared, but she heard the queen is scary._

"_Yes, your grace."_

_The queen looks at Iseult as if she is preying on eating her for dinner. Like any she-wolf would be._

"_We shall see."_

_Iseult looks like she wants to cry. The queen left to return her throne. Lady Jacquetta turned and dry her daughter's eyes._

"_None of that. I promise it will only be a while. Remember that I love you. Have faith in God."_

* * *

Iseult did as her mother bid her do.

Faith in God.

She bid her time and made an excellent Game of Politics. Perhaps that is why she is the head lady in waiting.

Now it is time to face your maker.

Iseult is looking over Elizabeth to make sure that she is present well enough to please the people. She will meet King Edward's mother, Duchess Cecily of York. She must make sure that Elizabeth left a good impression on her Ladyship.

"Remember, Lizzie. You may be the wife to King Edward, but to her ladyship, you are beneath her son. Don't' let her words strike you down."

Elizabeth nodded silently. Iseult held her hand to guide her to meet the Duchess.

Iseult saw Duchess Cecily. How the war and her husband's death age her so greatly.

"Duchess Cecily. It is an honor to meet..." Elizabeth was cut off by the Duchess coldly.

"I am not happy about this marriage." She stated.

"That's a shame. We're all delighted." Their lady's mother replies to the duchess.

"I would remind the Lady Rivers. That the wedding was a secret one which..." Duchess Cecily was cut off by Jacquetta.

"Private. It was private. Not secret. I was there, as were other witnesses. But if your son, the king, did not invite you, then I am afraid you must take that up with him."

Iseult had to bite her lip shut because it was too funny. She knew that King Edward's mother would never approve any daughter that he intends to marry.

"Your daughter is a widow and years older than my son!" Duchess Cecily tried to play the age card on them.

Iseult simply replies, "As many nobles, even commoners had different ages that can be an advantage wouldn't you say?"

Duchess Cecily looked like she didn't like how she reminded her that she too was different age when she married her husband, Richard duke of York.

Lady Jacquetta smiled and agreed with her second daughter. "I know. That's such an advantage, isn't it, as my daughter has already proved herself fertile with two handsome and legitimate boys, so we may feel confident that God will bless this new royal couple with issue."

"Your daughter could never be royal!" Duchess Cecily shouted in anger. "She's not my choice. Nor that of my nephew, Lord Warwick."

Of course, Warwick is always her favorite nephew. The gall of that man!

Iseult reply, "The final decisions are always the choice of the King. Your son chooses that choice. However, counsel advice is always welcomed." There are silent gasps among the household of Duchess Cecily. Iseult showed that she has more backbone than anyone. As expected of the pupil of Queen Margaret of Anjou.

Elizabeth looked at her sister and could not help but feel glad that she is here to protect her honor.

"Her father was a commoner! And while I might overlook THAT, if Edward were not the king..." Duchess Cecily said and was cut off by Elizabeth.

"He IS the king. And he has chosen me." Elizabeth is grateful that her sister and mother fought in her honor. However, Iseult always reminds me that she is the queen and she must prove that to the people.

"Unless I should unseat him." Duchess Cecily smiled as if she won her war. Iseult stiffens at that cold notion. She is his mother! How cold-hearted must she be?

"And how would you do that, Duchess Cecily?" Knowing Jacquetta does not like that tone.

"I could disown him. I could put his brother George upon the throne in his place. How would you like that as the outcome of your private wedding, Lady Rivers?"

Iseult looked at Duchess Cecily like she is an idiot. Doesn't she realized that she would purge England into a civil war again!

"Yes. I did hear some talk when Edward was born." Iseult looked at her mother and wonder what sort of talk? "Um... it was an archer, wasn't it? By the name of, um..."

Oh, that rumor. She remembers how there were talks of a possible affair of Duchess Cecily because he didn't look like his father at all when he was a child.

Iseult answered, "Blaybourne, Mother."

"Ah yes. Thank you, my love. Blaybourne. That's it."

Duchess Cecily looked like she is sweating and panicking. Iseult has never seen her lose her composed before.

"Yes. People said that you had made a cuckold of your husband, but in fact, I was of the few who swore that a lady of your standing would never stoop so low. And yet it seems you did. If that is what you're saying, Duchess Cecily, that you admit yourself a common whore and declare your son, the king, a bastard? For I cannot see how else you would unseat him."

"Enough!" The duchess shouted. "Enough."

"So then your words against the king will go no further?" Elizabeth questioned the Duchess. Which the duchess had no choice but to agree.

"And now that we all are friends, I believe you do know the proper custom when presented with the Queen of England is to curtsy?"

Iseult looked back at the Duchess and her ladies in waiting to do the curtsy.

"It is an honour to meet you, Duchess Cecily," Elizabeth smirked and pull her arm to Iseult signaling her that she wished to be escorted out. Iseult is glad to obey her silent command.

* * *

Later that night Iseult decides to watch her mother and nephew in their chambers tonight. She is not comfortable about leaving them alone knowing there is a chance that someone could attack them to hurt the queen.

Iseult is dowsing her diamond attach to the string on her ring finger. She places a paper chart fill with runes symbols that tell her whether or not any futures to behold or caution.

She held her baby spoon and wonders will she be a widow but gave birth to a son or wedlock. She hopes not the latter.

She heard the door opened and saw it is her sister Elizabeth who came in. Knowing her she is checking her sons.

"More magic? I could have been anyone, Mother." Elizabeth chastised their mother, but she is more focus on seeing the mirror to see if something is coming.

"Who else would come in here at this time of night?" Jacquetta is looking at the mirror. "I'm trying to see our futures."

"I said we'd keep them close." Elizabeth tucked into her boy's blankets. "So, tell me, then, who are my enemies?"

"I do not need to scry to tell you that."

"Lord Warwick and Duchess Cecily," Iseult said.

Iseult knows already. Iseult told Lizzie, "It can't be helped after all; they are more worried about losing control of King Edward."

"She's right. We must be cautious about treading our enemies." Their lady mother told Elizabeth.

"Well, then - tell me something we do not know. How many children shall I give Edward? How many sons and daughters of..." Elizabeth gasped in fear.

Iseult's diamond made a big crack as she silently gasps in fear.

"What is it? Elizabeth, what do you see?" Lady Jacquetta looked at Elizabeth.

"A woman! With blood on her hands!" Elizabeth paled in fear as she saw a woman. Iseult came up and held her hands. She is chilled to a bone.

"A woman, wearing red. I..." Isuelt urged her to tell her. "I do not know."

"Whose blood was it?" Lady Jacquetta urged her daughter.

"I think it was mine."

They all stood quiet when she announced that. Iseult pulled up her crack diamond and show it to Elizabeth and Jacquetta a bad omen.

They all looked at each other. Knowing that war is not over yet.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoy that! I am wishing that everyone is being safe and staying home. Reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own White Queen.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The coronation for Elizabeth Woodville. A daughter of a knight whom Edward IV had made haste to crown her queen before the baby bump showed more visible.

Iseult is pleased that she gets to witness this ceremony.

Part of her felt pity for her fellow Lancastrian friends and fellow ladies of the court. She knows that no doubt that they would be taking their titles or worse forced them to marry into York's family.

She came to get her sister ready to be for this day.

'_And I will be seen as an enemy to them.'_ She thought sadly about that fact.

"Alright," Iseult stated as she made sure everyone sees her sister shine like God's light had bestowed upon her.

"Let's go," Iseult held her hand to escorted her out. "Your grace." She added to Elizabeth's delight. They walked out and her dislike of this scene.

It is Warwick and his daughters. No doubt he wished to spy or be on the good side of them. Now they are connected by Royalty.

She allowed Elizabeth to let go of her hand to freely stand on her own. Iseult watch as Elizabeth greets the King's brothers.

George and Richard of York. She knows that no doubt Edward would give them titles as well as marriages.

"The Queen has her own sisters to attend her." Their father Richard steps forward before Warwick tried to undermine their authorities. "Your daughters may join in the procession behind us."

"Hold your head high, Elizabeth. God has chosen you in this and your brothers and I will be with you every step of the way."

Iseult walked behind her sister and father.

Lord Warwick paused her, "I do hope that your sister will do well in court." Iseult paused her, but she held her head high and refused to acknowledge his comment.

She stands in with her mother and sisters while they waited for Elizabeth to come.

Elizabeth gracefully glided her steps into the front as the Bishop anointed her with holy oil and received God's blessings.

"I here present unto you, Queen Elizabeth, your undoubted queen. Wherefore, all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?

God save the Queen!"

The Bishops shouted.

"Let the anointing of this oil increase your honour and establish you forever. God save the Queen!"

Everyone repeated.

"We offer up the sceptres and the ring, to our one and mighty queen. God save the Queen!"

Bishop had placed a crown on her head and announced to everyone.

Iseult repeated as everyone in the court shouted, "God save the Queen!"

Isuelt had brought her nephews to greet their mother. "Mother! Mother!" Thomas and Richard called out to their mother.

"Oh, my boys!" Elizabeth kneeled as they came to her in an embrace. Iseult came behind them and greeted her, "Your grace."

She teased her a bit. And Lizzie scoffs at her playfully.

"Are you Queen now, Mother?" Richard questioned her.

"Yes, Richard. But before that, I shall always be your mother." She reminded her sons.

"May we sit with you at dinner?"

"I'm sorry, not today," Elizabeth told them.

"But later, I shall come and see you both to bed myself." Iseult was about to comment on the bad news. She knows that despite Lizzie's husband being the King. She can't bring her children from a previous marriage into her husband's new household.

"Queen Elizabeth?" They turned and saw a page boy called to her.

"Your court awaits."

Iseult said to her nephews. "Come now, boys. Let us sit with your grandmother."

In the feast halls. Everyone is being merry and enjoy the celebration.

"Lords and Ladies of the court, Queen Elizabeth of England." The steward announced.

Iseult places her nephews with her mother. She calmly observed the people in court.

Here come daughters of Warwick, Lady Isabella, and Anne Neville. No doubt they wanted to mistreat her sisters as commoners or thieves of their place in the court.

Iseult held her tongue for the sake of appearances.

She had learned that realty of Lion's den by queen Margaret Anjou.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Iseult watches and observes the queens court.  
_

_She heard comments about King Henry's illness. She notices that he never appeared to court at all._

_Queen Margaret Anjou called to her that night._

"_Your grace," She curtsy and was signal to rise_

.

_"Well, lady rivers" Margaret continues, "What did you notice in Lion's den?"_

"_The lords are talking about marriages between two of their daughters into their other two. Ladies are gambling their wealth to the possibly higher rank of marriage."  
_

_Margaret hummed and asked, "What else?"_

_Iseult hesitated and took a moment to breathe. "The king is not there."_

_The Queen groaned, "Of course, he is not." She bangs her cup on the table so hard that it's shaking.  
_

_BANG!_

_Iseult startled at that action._

"_When I first came to this country. I knew that I was told to marry the king of England. For the alliance's sake, let me tell you this. If it wasn't for his stupid mother leaving the vulnerable infant Henry to marry her liaison, Owen Tudor. My husband bastard brothers." She spat in anguish._

_Iseult knew that story. After all, it caused quite a fragile position England had come to._

"_I already knew what the real danger was at court. Everyone here is trying to use the ill-minded Henry to undermine our rule of England."_

_Margaret leans in to advise her. "Let me give you this advice lady Rivers. Power is not given. It has to be taken. You will understand that someday."_

_Flashback end_

* * *

Iseult snapped back from her memory. She still did not understand the advice given by the she-wolf, Margaret Anjou.

Iseult heard whispers from the Neville girls.

"She does not even know how to behave!" Isabella comments Elizabeth.

"How would you behave if you were queen?" Anne questioned her sister.

"Not like that!" Isabella retorted and glared at them in jealously. "I would not whisper with the King! I would be a queen of stone. I would have dignity and no emotion. She doesn't even seem ashamed!"

Iseult snorted in her cup. That sounded like jealously to her.

Her green eyes glance at the high table of King Edward and Queen Elizabeth. She admits that love has a funny way of bringing two people together.

Unknown to her Isabella and Anne looked where Iseult sat of her mother, father, and brother Anthony's table.

"Izzy is that her?" Anne questioned Isabella.

"Yes. The real beauty of the rivers family and progeny of Margaret de' Anjou." Isabella said as she slightly glared at the black-haired beauty.

She heard rumors in court that during Lady Rivers's stay. Many sought out her hand and they even talk that Prince wanted to make her his wife. She could have been Queen of England instead of her!

She is not as blind as her mother and Anne. Or her lady mother probably did notice her husband odd affection for his new soon to be a mistress.

Anne Neville noticed her sister being quiet and look couldn't but admire the beauty of another Woodville girl. She wished that's she was that beautiful, but confident about her ways around the court.

Perhaps she could be friends with her instead of her older sister queen.

After all, she wants to stand up with her destiny.

* * *

**Hope that you are leaving reviews, following, and favoring it. Since I am hoping that this story is shared with everyone.  
**


End file.
